poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Train Island
Mystery Train Island is the 21st island released on Poptropica. Plot Synopsis Mystery Train Island takes place during the 1893 Chicago World's Fair. Here is the description from Poptropica: Full Walkthrough 'Getting on the Train' When you land on the island, you find a poster for a Chicago World's Fair, and a train stopped there is going to this fair. Go left until you find a man struggling to push some bags on to the John Bull, the train stopped there. The man, Thomas Edison, will tell you that if you can push his luggage in the train, he'll be in your debt. Now you will see five suitcases and a wooden board. Just organize the suitcase into size order (smallest one on the left side and tallest on the right side), click on the wooden plank, and your Poptropican will push Edison's luggage onto the train. Edison then gives you a ticket to the John Bull in case he needs your assistance again, tells your Poptropican to meet him once you board the train, and leaves. Then go a bit left and board the train. 'Meeting the Passengers' Once you board the the John Bull, you will see the Conductor yell "Full steam ahead!" Then go left to the Coal Man, a man in black who is covered in soot. Talk to him, and he'll welcome you aboard. Then go left. Continue in until you find George Ferris, a man with a moustache that is wearing navy blue. Talk to him, and he'll say that his invention for the Chicago World's Fair, a gigantic wheel, is not working. He'll give your Poptropican a Telegram that explains why. Read it, and you will find out that the Ferris Wheel needs device to give it more power for it to work. Then go left until you find Nikola Tesla, a guy standing outside a door marked with his name on it. Tell him that the Fair sounds unbelieveable, and he'll tell you that "Nothing is unbelievable if you can imagine it. That is the essence of science." Then head a little bit left to a door marked 'Reserved for S.B.Anthony' (that's Susan B. Anthony). Go inside and you'll find Susan B. Anthony. Talk to her, and she'll give you a phamplet on her exhibit at the fair Women's Sufferage. Exit her cabin and head left intil you spot Gustave Eiffel, a moustached & bearded man wearing a greenish suit. When you realize you he is, and what he made for the Paris World's Fair a few years before (that's the Eiffel Tower), you ask him if he's afraid of the wheel upstaging his tower. "Non, non," he replies, "All great creations should inspire others to even greater heights!" After that, slip left to a door reserved for Erik Weisz and head in. Ask Erik Weisz, the Poptropican in the room, if he is excited about the fair. Weisz agrees, saying that it'll be 'magical'. Then leave and race on to the left until you see the New York Times Reporter, a man with a pencil in his ear and a notepad in his hand. Talk to him, and you'll learn that he is unhappy that the Fair is not going to be held in New York City. Next up to the left is Mark Twain's cabin, so go inside. At the left side of the room, sitting by his bed, is Mark Twain, wearing a white tux, with white hair and pale white skin. Talk to him, and you'll comment on his skin. "I'd much rather be on a steamboat," he says, "Train travel makes me ill. It's the coal fumes. . ." Then he makes a sickly urk sound. Now would be a good time to leave. When you leave, go left to a cabin reserved for a Mlle. Mondeau (Mademoiselle Mondeau), but as you do, grab a pencil from a table. When you make it in, you can probally tell where this reporter is from. go to the right, and you will find the femine reporter. Like the N.Y. Times Reporter, she doesn't seem happy about a world's fair not in Paris, but unlike the N.Y. Time Reporter, there was already a Paris World's Fair, and she gives you a newspaper about it (it's in french). Then go to the left one more time intil you see a dashingly handsome Poptropican in navy blue (he's/she's dashingly handsome because he/she has the same skin color, hair color, and gender as your Poptropican). Talk to him, then head right intil the cabin of Thomas Edison. 'The Mystery Begins' When you enter in, Thomas Edison will be done with his device. Talk to him, and he'll tell you that he is now going to test out the motion capture device. You head to the front of the device, and on Edison's push of a button, the machine hums to life. Edison is excited that his machine works, and races out of the room to tell the N.Y. Times Reporter.When he leaves, the John Bull goes through a tunnel, causing all light to dissapear. Unbeknowst to you, during that time Mondeau comes in and steals the device. Then Tesla, carrying a glass of prune juice, sneaks in and tries to take a look at the device, but hears Edison and the Reporter returning, and runs out, spilling some of his juice along the way. The lights flick on again as Edison and the Reporter return, and Edison, in shock of his invention's dissapearance, corners down the suspects to you. But you plee that it wasn't you, and Edison believes you and a screen pops up, telling you how to start investigating. When you click close to delete it, look on the bottom right corner for a blue circle with a magnifying glass on it. That is the Investigation Button. It stores all of your clues, and if you ever get too confused, click on it to review your clues to yourself. 'A Secret Compartment Clue' Now that you know about the Investigation Button, it's time to start sleuthing! Click on the N.Y. Times Reporter, but instead of talking to him, you'll find yourself looking at the N.Y. Times Reporter againist a table, but this table has a little square with the Motion Capture Device in it. This the the Interrogation Table, where you can try to get clues from other Poptropican]]s, and the square is the clue of the Motion Capture Device Stolen. Click on your only clue, and the N.Y. Times Reporter will tell you that he thinks that Mark Twain may be hiding the device in a secret compartment in his cabin. Close down the Interrogation Table and leave the cabin. Now head to Twain's cabin and find Twain, looking less sick, standing next to a table with books stacked on it. Bring him to the Interrogation Table and click on the clue Mark Twain's Secret Compartment. Now your Poptropican appear asking Twain about his compartment, and sputter out an answer like he's afraid. With those sputtered words, he allows you to check for a secret compartment. You'll leave the Interrogation Table, to where you were before. Click the second to top rigth-side square and you'll hear a THUMP and a secret compartment will open, reveiling a rolled-up stack of paper. "It's true, you've found my manuscript." sighs Twain. Turns out, he was hiding a manuscript for his new book, 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' and didn't want to read it yet. Characters *Thomas Edison *Nikola Tesla *Mademoiselle Mondeau *The Porter *The Conductor *The Coal Man *Mark Twain Fanatic *Chicago Wisher *Woman Going on the Train *Advice Man *George Ferris *The New York Times Reporter *Samuel Clemens (Mark Twain) *Erik Weisz (Harry Houdini) *Alexandre Gustave Effiel *Susan Brownell Anthony *Pinkerton Guards *President Grover Cleveland *Chicago Policemen *Lion Feeder *Lit Torch Juggler *Sword Juggler *Snake Juggler *Dagger Juggler *Snake Charmer *Persian Palace Bellydancers *Nikola Tesla's Pigeon *Coco *Hungry Lions *Charmed Cobra *Juggled Snakes Places *Main Street (Mystery Train Island) *Coal Car *Coach Car *VIP Car 1 *Luggage Car *VIP Car 2 *Dining Car *Reverie Lounge *Freight Car *Pinkerton Security *Presidental Suite *Train Stop *Chicago Station *Midway *Ferris Wheel Sneak Peek Before it was released, you could play a sneak peek game for Mystery Train Island called "D.C. Diner". It's kind of like Diner Dash. You have to get people the food/drink they ordered, wash their dish and serve the next people in 1 minutes and 30 seconds. Also when someone is done 30 seconds is added to the clock. Gallery Trivia *The Freight Car has many easter eggs in it. Here is a list of them: - A Harp. - A Vase of a Woman - A Bongo - A Spiral Tree - A Guitar with a Tiki at the End of It - A Lute - A Telescope - The Landskimmer - Henry Ford's automobile - A Smiling Tiki - A Frowning Tiki - A Girl's Nabootian Mask - A Board with Leopard's Skin Hung on it - A Boy's Nabootian Mask - A Potted Fern - A Bison's Head on a Plaque - A Statue of a Girl - The Second Governor's Portrait - A Statue of a Boy - A Potted Cactus - Governor Roland's Portrait - A Vase of a Soldier - A Green Barrel with Cactuses on It *The crook is Mademoiselle Mondeau, making the island the 5th or 6th (after Super Power Island, with Betty Jetty Reality TV Island, which depends on the last contestant, Counterfeit Island, with the Black Widow, Big Nate Island, with Mrs. Godfrey, and Cryptids Island, with Gretchen Grimlock) to have a female main antagonist. *As Counterfeit Island, it a investigation crime island. *In the Dining Car, you can see a bottle identicle to one in the B.A.D. Bistro, on Spy Island. Reviews *'Random Poptropica Fan:'Mystery Train Island is a spectacular mystery adventure that leaves you curious. *'Omar: '''I love this island, it was a blast! *'Joshuawesome8: Mystery Train Island is my favorite island. It is awesome, especially the end chase on the Ferris Wheel. *'''Paultropica6: It's awesome, and it is my 2nd favorite island, after Game Show Island. External links {C Mystery Train Island at Poptropica {C 1893 Chicago World's Fair at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Islands Category:Featured Article Category:2011 Islands Category:Mystery Train Island